


Kocie sprawy

by dieOtter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Młodzi asgardzcy wojownicy lubią wymykać się na tajemnicze i niebezpieczne wyprawy. Ale czy wszyscy?





	Kocie sprawy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oEllenao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/gifts).



> Tekst powstał na akcję "Seta i galareta" na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Betowała SzmaragDrac

W krzakach coś zaszeleściło. Thor zawahał się, ale po chwili bohatersko przepchnął się naprzód, gotów osłonić towarzyszy dumnie wypiętą, choć wciąż jeszcze niezbyt pokaźną piersią. Sif tylko prychnęła cicho i, ignorując jego starania, stanęła obok przyjaciela, opierając dłoń na rękojeści miecza. To nic, że miecz był drewniany, ponieważ żadnemu z nich nie wolno było wynosić z pałacu prawdziwej broni. Na jednym z zeszłotygodniowych treningów o mało co nie wybiła nim Fandralowi zęba, była więc przekonana, że drewniany mieczyk ćwiczebny także może stać się w jej rękach zabójczą bronią.  
— Myślicie, że to troll? — zapytał z niepokojem w głosie Volstagg.  
— Podobno to ty znasz ten las jak własną kieszeń — wytknęła Sif starszemu koledze.  
Fandral łypnął na niego z odrobiną kpiny.  
— Chyba się nie boisz?  
— Ja, ależ skąd? — obruszył się Volstagg. — Pomyślałem po prostu, że gdyby coś nam się stało, nikt w pałacu nie wie nawet, gdzie nas szukać.  
— Loki wie — odpowiedział Thor, nadal wpatrując się podejrzliwie w krzaki, gdzie znów coś się poruszyło. — Poza tym zawsze jest jeszcze Heimdall, choć nie sądzę, żeby do tego doszło…  
— Powiedziałeś Lokiemu o naszej wyprawie? — obruszył się Fandral, najdrobniejszy, lecz jednocześnie najbardziej wygadany z chłopców.  
— I tak niewiele go to obchodziło. On woli swoje książki — wyjaśnił Thor odrobinę pogardliwie.  
— A ja myślę, że on jest po prostu nadal obrażony, że nie wzięliśmy go ze sobą na tamto polowanie — odezwała się ponownie Sif.  
Volstagg wzruszył ramionami.  
— Powinien być nam wdzięczny, przynajmniej jako jedyny nie dostał od twojego ojca po… — Urwał, bo zarośla zaszeleściły raz jeszcze i nagle wyskoczył z nich drobny kocur o wielkich zielonych oczach i lśniącej kruczoczarnej sierści.  
Thor parsknął śmiechem.  
— Macie tu swojego trolla.  
— Śliczny jest — ucieszyła się Sif, natychmiast puszczając miecz. — Kici, kici, malutki. Chodź tutaj!  
Ale kot całkowicie ją zignorował. Okrążył grupę nastolatków, krocząc z wysoko uniesionym ogonem pełnym godności krokiem, a spoglądał przy tym na nich z taką wyższością, jakby rzeczywiście był trollem, którego się obawiali.  
— Patrzcie, takiego spojrzenia nie powstydziłby się nawet twój ojciec, Thorze — zachichotał Fandral, przyglądając się zwierzęciu.  
— Skoro żyją tu dzikie koty, to może znaczy, że nie ma tu trolli? — dodał Volstagg z nadzieją w głosie.  
— On mi nie wygląda na dzikiego — odparła Sif, podążając za kocurem, wciąż zdeterminowana, by go pogłaskać. — Taki jest ładny i zadbany.  
Najwyraźniej kot nie był jednak całkiem oswojony, bo w tym momencie fuknął na nią z irytacją, strosząc sierść, i dziewczyna ostatecznie zrezygnowała ze swoich zamiarów. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami i wróciła do przyjaciół.  
— Kot to kot — odpowiedział Thor, jakby na potwierdzenie jej myśli. — Ruszajmy w dalszą drogę, musimy zdążyć dotrzeć do tych źródeł i wrócić przed zmrokiem.  
Ruszyli więc, mijając kota siedzącego na pniu zwalonego drzewa i pochłoniętego zabawą czubkiem własnego ogonka. Nie uszli jednak daleko, gdy dostrzegli, że zwierzak podąża ich śladem.  
— Słuchajcie, a może on jest szpiegiem trolli?  
Sif tylko popukała się w głowę, więc Volstagg zamilkł i nie odzywał się więcej.  
Po kolejnej godzinie przywykli już do widoku kocura, który pojawiał się i znikał wedle woli, wciąż jednak wyraźnie im towarzyszył. Gdy dotarli nareszcie do Tęczowych Źródeł, będących celem ich wyprawy, i znużeni, rozsiedli się na głazach nad mieniącą się mnóstwem barw wodą, ku ich zdziwieniu kot, minąwszy obojętnie Sif i Fandrala, podszedł i położył się tuż przy Thorze. Pochylając czarny łebek, upił nieco wody i nie zareagował nawet, gdy młody książę ostrożnie pogłaskał go po lśniącym grzbiecie.  
— Patrzcie, lubi mnie! — ucieszył się Thor.  
— To pewnie przez ten twój zwierzęcy magnetyzm — zakpił Fandral.  
Thor zmarszczył brwi.  
— Co masz przez to na myśli? — zapytał z namysłem.  
Sif prychnęła cicho.  
— Twoją niedźwiedzią siłę rzecz jasna — odparł Fandral pospiesznie.  
Tym razem prychnięcie wydał z siebie kot, nikt jednak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Odpocząwszy, przyjaciele wykąpali się w tęczowej wodzie, po czym niechętnie zebrali się do drogi powrotnej. Kot gdzieś zniknął, najwyraźniej znudziwszy się ich towarzystwem. Nie uszli jeszcze daleko, gdy dotarło do nich, że w lesie robi się coraz ciemniej.  
— Słuchajcie, kiedy właściwie zaszło słońce? — zapytała Sif, bezskutecznie usiłując dostrzec niebo pomiędzy wyjątkowo gęstymi tu gałęziami drzew.  
— Nie pamiętam — przyznał Volstagg, mimowolnie przyspieszając kroku. Od lat już nikt nie widział trolli w tej okolicy, mimo to nie miał jednak ochoty na pozostawanie w lesie po zmroku.  
Thor nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.  
— Myślicie, że nie dalibyśmy sobie rady trollowi? Jest nas czwórka i nie jesteśmy bezbronnymi cywilami.  
— Mamy tylko miecze ćwiczebne — zauważyła Sif.  
— Ale z naszą inteligencją oraz mięśniami Thora i Volstagga nikt nam nie podskoczy! — oznajmił Fandral wesoło, wyciągając miecz i kręcąc nim młynka dla poparcia swoich słów.  
— Gdybym tylko miał już Mjolnir… — rozmarzył się Thor.  
Pozostali odpowiedzieli mu zgodnym jękiem.  
— Tak, wiemy, rozniósłbyś wrogów na strzępy, a bardowie pisaliby pieśni na twoją cześć — podsumowała Sif. — Szkoda, że ojciec nie da ci go wcześniej niż za ładne parę lat — zakończyła bezlitośnie.  
— To niesprawiedliwe — obruszył się Thor. — Loki ma swoją magię od urodzenia, dlaczego ja muszę czekać, aż dorosnę?  
— Ale twoja będzie znacznie bardziej użyteczna — zapewnił go Volstagg.  
— Pewnie — zgodził się Fandral. — Nie sądzę, by Loki był w stanie roznieść wrogów na strzępy przy pomocy swoich sztuczek.  
— Raczej nie — roześmiał się wreszcie syn Odyna. — Mógłby co najwyżej znikać im z oczu tak długo, ażby im się znudziło.  
Sif chciała także dorzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, jednak zamknęła usta, gdy jej oczom ponownie ukazał się ich koci towarzysz. Tym razem nie szedł z tyłu jak dotychczas, a stał na ścieżce tuż przed nimi, blokując im przejście.  
— A sio! — zawołał na niego Volstagg, lecz kocur nie ruszył się z miejsca.  
— Poszedł won! — dołączył się Fandral. Zamierzył się nawet nogą, jednak zwierzę spojrzało na niego takim wzrokiem, że natychmiast zaniechał ciosu.  
— Słuchajcie, on wygląda, jakby chciał nam coś powiedzieć — zauważyła Sif.  
— Chyba żartujesz, przecież to tylko kot — prychnął Thor, po czym podszedł i przykucnął przed kocurem. — Idź sobie! — powiedział powoli i wyraźnie. — Zejdź nam z drogi! — dorzucił ostrzej. — Wiesz, kim jestem? Jestem Thor, syn Odyna, masz być mi posłuszny!  
— Czemu z nim rozmawiasz? Przecież to tylko kot — zakpiła z niego Sif. — Chodźcie, przecież możemy obejść go naokoło.  
Kiedy jednak ruszyli, kocur skoczył naprzód i ponownie zastąpił im drogę, a gdy żadne z nich się nie zatrzymało, nastroszył się i zasyczał groźnie.  
— A temu co? — Fandral zmarszczył brwi.  
Sif zastygła w miejscu, po czym uniosła rękę, uciszając go.  
— Ćśś, słyszycie?  
W oddali rozległo się miarowe dudnienie.  
— Trolle! — jęknął Volstagg, rozglądając się z przerażeniem.  
— Jeśli nawet, to są jeszcze daleko — pocieszył go Thor.  
— Owszem, ale dokładnie pomiędzy nami a pałacem — wytknęła Sif, wciąż nasłuchując.  
— Trolle mają słaby słuch, a las jest tu gęsty. Jeśli będziemy iść bardzo cicho i ostrożnie, może uda nam się ominąć ich łukiem tak, by nas nie zauważyli — powiedział syn Odyna.  
— Popatrz na niego, on chyba chce być naszym przewodnikiem! — Dziewczyna wskazała na kocura, który tymczasem odwrócił się i odszedł na parę metrów, gdzie przystanął i obejrzał się na czwórkę nastolatków, jakby z wyczekiwaniem. Na słowa Sif odpowiedziało ciche miauknięcie.  
Thor wahał się tylko przez chwilę.  
— Zgoda, idziemy za nim — zarządził.

***

Loki wpadł na dziedziniec pałacu niczym czarna błyskawica, przekradł się pomiędzy zajętymi rozmową strażnikami i zwinnie wspiął się po gzymsach oraz balustradach na piętro, gdzie znajdowały się komnaty obu młodych książąt. Znalazłszy się w pustym i ciemnym salonie, pospiesznie zrzucił z siebie iluzję, a następnie gestem zapalił najbliższe świece. Ledwie zdążył ułożyć się na kanapie w leniwej, niemalże znudzonej pozie i rozłożyć sobie księgę na kolanach, gdy do środka wpadł jego brat. Thor był czerwony z wysiłku, zdyszany i brudny, jednak jego twarz jaśniała ekscytacją.  
— Loki, nie uwierzysz, co nam się dziś przytrafiło!  
— Nie wiem — odparł zapytany tonem będącym mieszaniną obojętności i ironii. — Ktoś wam powiedział, że pukanie już nie jest obowiązkowe, kiedy wchodzi się do cudzych komnat? Bo wedle mojej wiedzy nadal jest.  
Thor słyszał podobne uwagi dostatecznie często, by stać się już na nie absolutnie głuchym.  
— Spotkaliśmy trolle! — wykrzyknął, bezceremonialnie odsuwając długie nogi brata, by przysiąść w drugim końcu kanapy. — Całe mnóstwo. Nawet młode! Musiały iść w góry szukać nowych siedzib.  
— I co, pierzchały z wrzaskiem przed twoją potęgą? — Loki z kamienną twarzą przewrócił stronę.  
Thor stropił się na moment, wyraźnie oczekując na wynik walki pychy ze szczerością.  
— Nie widziały nas — przyznał w końcu. — Obeszliśmy je szerokim łukiem.  
Tym razem Loki łypnął na niego znad książki, unosząc nieznacznie prawą brew.  
— Ach. Brawo — stwierdził krótko, tak że nie sposób było stwierdzić, czy był to szczery podziw czy też kpina.  
Thor najwyraźniej wybrał tę pierwszą interpretację, nie przestając bowiem szczerzyć zębów, wyrwał protestującemu bratu książkę z dłoni i odrzucił ją na podłogę.  
— Chodź, Loki, opowiem ci wszystko ze szczegółami przy kolacji. Jestem taki głodny, że mógłbym zjeść trolla z kopytami!  
— Trolle nie mają kopyt. Jesteś pewien, że naprawdę widziałeś choć jednego? — Loki wyciągnął rękę i książka posłusznie przyleciała wprost do niego. — Wybacz, braciszku, ale akurat mam ciekawy moment. Jestem pewien, że wasza wyprawa była fascynująca. — To powiedziawszy, udał, że znów pochłania go lektura.  
Thor marudził jeszcze przez chwilę, w końcu jednak poddał się i wyszedł, zapewne by znów dołączyć do znacznie bardziej zainteresowanych jego opowieściami kolegów. I całe szczęście, że był tak zaabsorbowany swoją przygodą, bo dopiero po jego wyjściu Loki zauważył, że pół podłogi jego saloniku wciąż pokrywały błotniste ślady drobnych kocich łapek. Następnym razem będzie musiał być bardziej ostrożny.

  
KONIEC


End file.
